


One Time

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Inspired by the song One Time by Marian Hill, from an Anonymous ask on tumblr!





	One Time

Wilford’s heart stopped, his blood going cold in his veins. Bim, again. This time would be different, he hoped.   


Bim had stopped outside the studio to straighten his tie (laughing a little as he did– this was one situation that could be left a lot less straight) and fix his hair. Today was a good day to mess with Wilford, never mind that he had an important interview that night. Wilford had been insufferable the past week, and it was a prime opportunity for some revenge. 

Bim allowed himself a deep breath and a roll of his shoulders before walking into the studio, aura extending from all sides like a purple-tinted spotlight.  “Oh, Wilford?”

Wilford had exactly one second of clarity to consider that Bim was using his stupid powers. It wasn’t fair, really, that Bim was his best friend (though he’d never admit even that) and that he knew everything that made Wilford tick. 

“Yes, Bim?” Wilford felt his heart flutter a bit as Bim walked closer, eyes fixed hungrily on his. “D-d’you need something?”  


“Yes,” Bim said, stepping close, less than an inch away. “You.”  


Wilford smiled, leaning in, feeling a powerful tug in his chest. This, Bim and him together, was something his dazed, incubus-addled brain didn’t mind one bit. 

“I could never stay away,” Wilford chuckled, letting his words pose a challenge. “You know exactly how irresistible you are, Trimmer.”  


“Of course I do,” Bim said, letting his fingers trail across Wilford’s jawline, smiling sweetly. “So let’s–”

“You can’t play me just the one time, Bim,” Wilford said, looking at him, stare suddenly hard.   


Bim almost dropped his aura for a moment in confusion, then let it rear up like a crashing wave, determinedly alluring. “What do you mean, love–”

“Don’t call me that.” Wilford was somehow, inexplicably, fighting off Bim’s power. “You just want to screw with my interview today.”  


“I don’t even–”  


“Irdu lili, me solum relinquatis.”  


Bim staggered back as though he’d been shot, his aura fading, draining out of him. “What-what– Wilford?”

Wilford straightened up, the will of fighting back Bim’s power almost exhausting. “Pedicabo ego vos,” he spat out, watching Bim’s face pale.

Bim was frozen in place by the shock, and Wilford resolved to leave before he could recover. 

“I learned some Latin,” Wilford said, sneering in Bim’s face on his way out. “Don’t try to seduce me again, Incubus. I’m not someone you can play one time.”  



End file.
